


Position of the Day

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-18
Updated: 2003-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Nerve.com Position of the Day for November 24





	Position of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Position of the Day**

**by:** Sophia

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** So very much not mine.  Oh and I have no idea who owns Nerve.com but I know it's not me.   
**Summary:** Nerve.com Position of the Day for November 24  
**Spoiler:** At least up to Red Haven's on Fire. Please read with caution.  
**Author's Note:** I was just going to use the bathroom at the Barnes and Noble when I found this little book.  I knew I had to write a story about it.  As always, you wouldn't like anything I write if it weren't for Shelley, she makes everything make sense.  Thank you Shelley!!! **Written:** November 14, 2003  
**Feedback:** I live for feedback.  


Something's wrong.  It's been bothering me all day and I finally put my finger on it.  Donna won't look me in the eyes.  Actually, she won't look at me at all unless it's absolutely necessary.  That's not normal.  Shit.  Have I done something to piss her off?  I can't remember anything.  That doesn't mean I didn't, but usually if I do something truly stupid other people find out about it and yell at me.

I didn't notice right away.  It was a busy morning and we just ran through the schedule and went about our work.  But by 10:30 I noticed something was wrong.  It took me until 12 to realize that Donna didn't look up from her typing when I walked by her.  Around 1pm it hit me that she hadn't made any comments about the stain on the cuff of my sleeve where I spilled coffee this morning.  Which means she didn't notice.  Which means she isn't looking at me.  Donna's avoiding me and it's freaking me out.

This is driving me crazy.  I have to do something about it.

"DONNA!!!"

"Yes, Josh?"  How does she just appear like that?  It's unnerving.

"What's going on?"

"Well, right now you're supposed to be reading a report from the director of the FBI.  You have a couple of meetings this afternoon; the files are on your desk in that pile.  They're in order of meeting so don't mess them up.  Was there anything else?"

"No, what's going on with you?  You won't look at me.  Donna?  Did I do something I don't know about?" 

I know this isn't about work.  I know how Donna reacts to just about everything.  I know the set of her shoulders when someone has yelled at her.  And it's actually different if she thinks she deserved to be yelled at than when she knows the other person just needed to yell.  This isn't like that.  This is something else entirely and I don't know what it is.

She glances up at me quickly and blushes an amazing shade of pink.  The color is just like one of the heirloom roses in the gardens.  I hold my breath for a moment as I think about that blush spreading across her skin.  All of her silky smooth skin.  Damn it, I'm not supposed to think those thoughts about my assistant, my friend.  I need to stop these naked Donna sex thoughts.  I haven't been able to stop them for the past 6 years, but today could be the day.

"No, Josh.  It's just that... today is just a weird day for me.   Once I get through today it'll be fine."  She's staring at her shoes again and leaning towards the door.  She wants to leave.

If I was just her boss, if she was just my assistant, I would leave it at that.  But we aren't just boss and assistant.  We're Josh and Donna.  I can't spend a day with her avoiding me.  I have to get this straightened out.

"No, we have to figure this out.  I can't spend a day with you avoiding me.  It's wigging me out.  Tell me what's going on."  I move behind her and close the door.  "I'm serious Donna, have a seat.  You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

Great, now the blush is gone and in its place is a white that goes about 2 shades paler than alabaster.  Her wide frightened eyes focus on mine.  "I don't want to talk about this, Josh."

"Tough, I'm your boss.  Tell me.  I'll fix it.  Promise."  Anything to get that scared look off her face.  I don't think it's a guy.  She hasn't said anything but you never know.  God I hope it's not a guy.

"It's stupid, Josh.  You have things to do.  Let's just forget about it."  She's looking everywhere but at me.

You know, now it's getting kind of funny.

"What's the matter, Donna?  Have a wet dream about your boss?"

Projection, thy name is Lyman.

Uh oh, I might have pushed the envelope a bit too far there.  Suddenly she has no problem staring me in the eye and telling me what brought on today's unheard of bout of shyness.

"Actually Josh, a friend gave me a copy of 'Position of the Day' this morning.  That's all.  You now have 10 minutes to get to your meeting."

She shoves a folder in my hand and leaves.  I stand there for a good minute trying to figure out what 'Position of the Day' is and why a position would... no... it can't be a... a book of sexual positions?!?  And it renders Donna unable to look at me.  I have to get a copy of this book.

"Meeting, Josh.  Now!"  I throw the file in my backpack; grab my coat and head down the hall, stealing a glace over my shoulder at Donna before I lose sight of her as I turn towards the exit.

~~~~~

It was supposed to be a long and ugly meeting with a very dyed-in-the-wool Republican senator.  But about 15 minutes into the screaming match, his assistant comes in and hands him a slip of paper.  When he reads it, he turns white.

"My daughter has had an accident.  I have to go to the hospital."  He stands up and starts walking toward the door.  The other men at the table looked at me like I'm going to make a scene.  But you know what?  That's how dads are supposed to behave.  If your little girl is hurt, you need to be there.  I want to be that kind of dad.

"Is she okay?"  Maybe I can make a call if she needs a specialist or something.

"She's having her arm x-rayed.  She fell out of a tree trying to get her brother's kite."  Don't smile.  Don't laugh.  Don't even think about asking if his son is named Charlie Brown.

"Just reschedule when you can.  Take care of your family."  I scoop up my files and head out behind him.  He nods at me as he takes his coat and briefcase from an assistant and leaves.

I find a cab, but instead of going back to the office, I go to the nearest bookstore.  As luck would have it, I don't even have to look for the book.  There's a copy sitting on a display table as I walk by.  I pick it up and head for the cookbook section as camouflage.  I flip through the book to see what could possibly be making Donna so nervous.  The line drawings are pretty basic.  The positions range from fun and natural to down right impossible.

I look up today's date and realize exactly why Donna can't look at me. As a matter of fact, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at her again either without seeing this position.  More accurately, seeing us in this position.  It's called Levitating the Lovely Assistant.

I think it's the name that got me.

I slam the book closed and look around guiltily only to find Matt Skinner looking back at me.  Damn it.

"Hello Josh.  Shouldn't you be in a meeting brow-beating political opponents or something?"  I think he knows I wasn't looking for a better noodle kugel recipe.

"My meeting got cancelled, the Senator's daughter fell out of a tree and he had to leave."

"Catching up on some light reading?"  He's smirking.  Aw to hell with it, I show him the book.  My life is very odd in that I trust a Republican congressman with the sex book I'm reading.

"Any reason you picked this up?"  He's laughing and flipping through the book.  He stops at today's date too.

I run my hand over my face and through my hair.  "Donna's been acting weird all day.  When I finally cornered her and made her tell me why, she said a friend gave her a copy of this book.  I just wanted to know what it was all about."

"And now that you know?"  He's moves on to a position in a rocking chair.  No matter how he turns the book he can't seem to figure out the center of gravity needed for it to work.

"Hell, Matt.  I don't know.  On one hand she's my assistant and that's not going to look good."  I can't believe I'm talking about this in the cookbook section of a very large public bookstore with a Republican representative to Congress.  I must be out of my mind.

"And on the other, you're madly in love with her and she would move an ocean with an eye dropper for you.  Big dilemma you have going on there."  He doesn't even look up to say that.  And how the hell could he know... yeah I guess it is pretty obvious when you think about it.  But still.

"It's not that easy.  You of all people know that."  Talk about having your sex life at the center of a media storm.  I remember when Matt came out.  It's still a part of every campaign he runs.  Whether he likes it or not.

"But it can be done.  And it's worth it.  It really is."  He looks at me and smiles.  It's funny when you think about it.  We're human beings first.  The political affiliations shouldn't stop us from treating each other better.  Then again...

"Too bad I can't in good conscience make you the godfather of my future children."

"Why?"  Matt bristles and stares at me with a hard look in his eyes.  "Because I'm a homosexual?"

I slap my hand against the back of his head for that comment.  "No you idiot.  Because you're a Republican.  How could I leave the up bringing of my kids to a savage who doesn't believe in universal health care and a woman's right to choose?"

He's rubbing the back of his head and laughing at me again.  "I'll settle for groomsman at the wedding.  Get back to work, slacker!"  He even takes the book back to the appropriate section.  And I do what I'm told.  I go back to Donna, I mean work.  I really mean Donna.

~~~~~

She's listening to music at her desk.  I can see her headset from down the hall.  I carefully walk up behind her, pull the headset from her ears and lean down to whisper, "Would my Lovely Assistant please join me in my office?"  I can feel the shiver that runs down her spine.  I wonder if I can make her shiver again under different circumstances, so I can feel it from her naked body to mine.

I put the headset on her desk and walk into my office.  She's right behind me and I close the door once we're inside.  I know she hears me set the lock.

I'm not sure I had a plan.  I don't think I had any idea what to expect.  I just wanted to act on my feelings for Donna.  So it's not like I was against it when she wrapped her arms around my neck and started to kiss me.  Every thought, every dream I ever had about kissing Donna doesn't live up to the reality.

I think I might have even been the one to deepen the kiss though I don't actually remember.  But I knew I was a goner when she arched her neck.  I don't know what it is about Donna and her swan-like neck that turns me into a vampire.  I have to be careful not to leave a mark.  I don't think she could start wearing a scarf this late in the day without everyone knowing why.

"Wait!"  I tear my mouth away from hers only to have her lips follow mine.  She pouts when I hold her away from me.  God I could get lost in her blue, blue eyes.  "Don't I have a meeting to go to?"

"Nope!  Simmons cancelled.  Her assistant double booked her.  She's speaking at her son's after-school program on Civics in Action.  I thought you'd understand so I slipped her into next week's schedule."

"Genius!"  I plunge my hands into her hair, lifting and tilting her face.  "You are a genius."

All she can do is moan against my lips as we kiss for what seems like hours.

"Where is everyone?"  I ask, knowing that this is going to be difficult to pull off if we have a full house.

"CJ is at that 'Women in Broadcasting' thing.  She let Carol go early so no one is over there.  Toby went to see his kids, Bonnie and Ginger split after that.  I have no idea where Will is.  Margaret has a date.  Leo is having dinner with Mallory.  The first couple is upstairs with Zoey and I gave Ryan the night off to go to some basketball game.  So other than random people wandering around out in the bullpen... there is no reason for us not to do things we shouldn't be doing in the West Wing."

"Thank God for family obligations!"  I start to unbutton her blouse. .  I can't explain the incredible joy I feel running my hands over the smooth skin and the rough lace of her bra.  But I think this will feel even better if we get naked.   As usual, Donna is way ahead of me.

"Josh, take off all your clothes."  Donna drops the shirt from her shoulders and begins unzipping her skirt.  I pull and tug at my suit.  But my attention is focused on her.  And the garter belt that comes into view as her skirt drops to the floor.

"Do you always wear stockings?"  I will never be able to work with this goddess ever again.  I will never be able to concentrate on anything but her ever again.  Maybe that isn't such a bad thing?

"I don't like pantyhose.  So I wear thigh highs or stockings instead.  Why?  Do you like them?"  Evil girl turns in a circle so I can view her from all sides.

"I love them.  Take them off."

"I have a better idea.  Why don't you finish undressing me yourself?"  She props herself up on the desk and waits for me.

My goddess is waiting for me.  Insecurity rages within.  Let's not kid ourselves.  I'm 40 years old, I've been shot in the chest, I have PTSD, and oh yeah, I sit at a desk 12 to 16 hours a day.  What the hell have I gotten myself in to?

"Joshua?  Look at me Joshua."  I stare into her eyes, knowing that she will make this right.  "I'm almost thirty.  I never finished college.  Every man I have ever trusted has thrown that trust in my face.  I have loved you so much for so long it scares the hell out of me.  If you give up on me now, I might never recover."

"Can't have that now? Can we?"  I manage to get out of the rest of my clothes without tearing anything.

I am going to remember this moment for the rest of my life.  Maybe into the next one.  Standing naked in front of Donna as she wraps her stocking clad legs around my waist, pulling me towards her.  This is what heaven is.  This is home.

We kiss, we touch, we explore like Lewis and Clark, finding each other's hot spots, where and how to touch.  Where to be gentle and when to be rough.  Taking her stockings off lasts an eternity.  When I'm done, she sits naked on my desk.  Where I used to be able to do work.  I wonder if I'm going to have to get a new desk.

"So, Donna..."  Breathing is good.  We must breathe to stay alive.  Can't keep kissing Donna forever.

"Yes, Josh?"  She's planting kisses across my collarbone.  That feels good.

"How do you want to do this?"  Across the desk, in the chair, on the floor... line drawings from that book are running through my head.

"I was kind of hoping you would fuck me good and hard."  Well that wasn't the answer I was expecting.

"Fuck?"  Oh God, I hope this isn't just a one-time stress release thing.

"Joshua, this is the first time, not the only time.  We can make love at your place, or my place or anywhere we want.  But right now, we're naked in your office in the West Wing of the White House.  I think we should do dirty illicit things here, don't you?"  She has a very good point there.

"Oh yeah Donna.  Would you like to be elevated?"  After all it's November 24th.

"Think you can handle that?"  Her eyes are wide and there is a huge smirk on her face.  I have to do something about this.

"Come with me young lady."  I lead her from the desk to an open spot on the floor.

She lays me back against the rug and crawls on top of me.  "Come with you?  That's sort of the idea, Josh."

"Do we need anything?"  Donna pregnant is a wonderful visual but not before we get married.  CJ would kill me if my assistant had to request maternity leave.

"I'm on the pill, Josh."  Her body settles against mine.  Her ass pushes against my hips.  Oh God, this is amazing.  She takes my cock in her hand and guides me inside her.  This is not an easy position to work with.  It takes some tilting, some balance, and a whole lot of effort but when we find our stride it's good.  The floor is hard and unforgiving beneath me but the feeling of Donna's pliant body above me makes any pain I may feel later worth it.  I jerk my hips up as she rocks against me.  Hard, primal to the point of being feral movements create a friction and heat that's almost explosive.  I slide my hand from where I had been fondling her breast down her stomach to her clit.  My fingers dance across the bundle of nerves they find at her center.  She shakes spasmodically as I taunt her with pleasure.  Faster and faster I pump into her until she throws an arm across her mouth to muffle her screams as she reaches her orgasm.  I quickly follow her over the edge, trying desperately not to shout out her name at the top of my lungs.

We loll back, me against the floor and Donna against me.  I reach up to wrap my arms around her.  "So you found a copy of the book, huh?"  Donna turns in my arms and rests her hands on my chest and her chin on her hands.

"Yeah, after my meeting got cut short I went to the book store.  Do you feel levitated?"  My hands stroke her hair and her back, pausing to squeeze her ass from time to time.

"I feel both levitated and lovely.  Thank you.  Anything I can do for you?"  I'm enjoying the tiny kisses she's planting across my chest.  The weight of her resting against me is also working wonders for me.   But the office isn't the best place to do this.

"Can we take your book to my place and try some other days?"  There are some standing positions that look interesting.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea.  You pick a day, then I pick a day?"  I'm slightly worried that she hasn't even reached her sexual peak yet.  This could get interesting.

"So who gave you the book anyway?"  I should send them a thank you gift or something.

"Zoey."  Oh she has got to be joking.

"Tell me you're kidding."  Please oh please tell me the President's daughter didn't give my girlfriend (for lack of a better term) a book of sexual positions.  Why couldn't it have been CJ, or even Margaret?  I don't know which is worse, the fact that Zoey knows about this kind of book or that she feels the need to meddle in my love life.

"Nope."  The President's youngest daughter... oh man.  Oh God, Zoey knows the possible sexual positions Donna and I are using.

"I am so not going to think about that right now."

"Okay - why don't you think about all the kinky sex we're going to have?"  Having kinky sex with the woman of my dreams.  Yep, that's all I'm going to be thinking about for a long time.  I'm okay with that.

**...**


End file.
